Breath Of Life
by Xx-Beautiful-Chaos-xX
Summary: I went with Magneto that day, because I couldn't take it. The betrayal, the hurt. Sometimes I did want to go back to the X-Men. It wasn't because The Brotherhood didn't fit me well, it was because of Bobby.


A/N: Another X-Men: The Movie fanfic. ^^ I hope you like it! xD

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, as per-usual.

* * *

_Whose side am I on?_

_Whose side am I?_

_Whose side am I on?_

_Whose side am I?_

_And the fever began to spread_

_From my heart_

_Down to my legs_

* * *

_John'sPOV_

I'm not normal. Above average.

It was a normal day at my house, and my dad had just gotten home from work. He went right up to my mom and full out slapped her. God, I hated it when he did that, she never did anything wrong. Cooked for him, cleaned, took care of the bastard child that happened to be me.

As he was hitting her, I snuck behind them, trying to get to a file that he had brought home.

I heard what he was saying and it confused me. He was saying it was her fault that they had a mutant. I didn't know I was a mutant, and wasn't it the guy who decided if you had a son or daughter? Wouldn't that make the guy give the mutant gene?

As I opened the file it turned out I was right, he was just blaming her.

I out the file back down and returned to my room. I couldn't go to sleep, though. My dad was coming up the stairs, and he never does that unless he's angry at me.

"C'mon, get down here ya disgusting mutie!," Yup, he was more than angry. I still went down though, if I hadn't the punishment would've been worse.

He looked at me with disgust as he always does, but this time it was much worse.

"Now, what's your power?," He then slipped his belt off of his pants loops.

"I don't have any...!," I didn't know what my power was, it could mean I didn't have any, right?

With the belt, he slapped me a couple of times, making me cry out slightly, because, damn, that right arm of his could slap you with anything even a pillow and it'd still hurt.

Eventually, I got so angry I could feel this burning flame inside of me and I just had to let it out somehow.

Of course he had a cigar. Who didn't smoke now, these days.

I don't really remember what happened, but I think I set him on fire, and then the house was suddenly golfed in flames.

My mum had been in her bedroom when she felt a drastic change in heating, and it wasn't the nice kind. She got me out of there with her, but for my dad it was too late which I didn't really are anyway, he was a bastard.

After all the commotion we said to the police that it was just a normal house fire, came from an overheated stove or whatever.

Xavier got Summer's to come and collect me, and we didn't get along. He was too strict, he should learn to relax a bit.

Summer's I guess you could say was one of the reasons I wanted to leave so bad, but I could at least deal with him. What I couldn't deal with was Bobby and Rogue. She was too hypocritical. She would say that I get to touch him all the time while she couldn't even feel him. How wrong that was, she had no idea.

I used to be able to touch him a lot, but all that changed when Rogue came here. Little damn untouchable Rogue.

What made her so appealing, I don't know, but she was definitely my reason for leaving the X-Men. If she hadn't come here, Bobby and I would be like our old selves again, be together all the time.

I went with Magneto that day, because I couldn't take it. The betrayal, the hurt.

Sometimes I did want to go back to the X-Men. It wasn't because The Brotherhood didn't fit me well, it was because of Bobby.

I still loved him. It was less than what it used to be, but it was still there.

It makes me wonder whose side I'm on, both the X-Men and Brotherhood have good intentions, but the X-Men are hiding, while the Brotherhood tries to give us a world where we're accepted.

Well, that's a lot of breath wasted on a life you can't even have.

* * *

Helloooo! ^^ Most of my shuffled one-shots aren't going to follow the exact lyrics of the song, or what I put up there, I just write what comes to mind. R&R Please, tell me if you liked it or not! xD Song: Breath Of Life by Florence and The Machine

Love, Chaos


End file.
